


Gentiana/Luna

by Yandere_Shoujo



Series: FFXV Dreamwidth Prompts [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bathing, Caretaking, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Shoujo/pseuds/Yandere_Shoujo
Summary: Luna and Gentiana spend an intimate moment together during bath time.





	Gentiana/Luna

Lunafreya had begun wearing makeup as early as ten years old, and she hated it. At first anyway. She couldn’t scratch her cheek, lick her lips, or even rub her tired eyes with the stuff coating her face.

Until Gentiana started putting it on.

The older woman knew exactly how much blush to apply to compliment her skin just right. Luna had begun picking out colors and brands just for her to delicately apply to her face.

As their time together stretched on, Gentiana began styling her hair, assisting her with clothing, and bathing her.

By nineteen, Luna had all of her handmaidens relocated to other retainer jobs or sent to another noble. Gentiana was all she needed.

There, in her personal bath room, Luna lay in a porcelain tub, Gentiana at her feet, massaging out kinks and easing the ache of wearing heels all day. She was clothed only in a black, slip night gown as she sat on a plush stool, rubbing from the balls of Luna’s feet to her toes.

The room smelled of the assortment of shampoos and soaps made heavy by steam.

Luna groaned and leaned her head back further on the padded neck rest.

“Is something the matter my lady?”

“No.” Luna shook her head. “No. Just a sore spot.”

Gentiana’s eyes remained closed and she continued her work, moving up towards Luna’s shins and back down. Luna wasn’t sure how she would manage without the other. She was a tough young woman, never running from pain or suffering. But in this instance she was eternally grateful she was blessed with a goddess to serve her.

Luna looked down and to the side to watch Gentiana work. She was so beautiful.

Luna’s eyes trailed again up and down her face, watching the way her hair moved, the way she breathed, and how perfect her _everything_ was. She was strength and elegance. Gentiana tilted her head in her direction and smiled.

“Gentiana.”

“Yes my lady?”

“Do you think red lips would suit me as they suit you?”

The older woman hummed.

“I would say natural lips compliment your skin more. You have a fairness rivaled by no other after all.”

Luna sat up, soap and foam coating her front as she did so.

“My lady?”

“I’d like to see, what it’d look like, at least.”

Gentiana’s olive green eyes opened then, and she watched Luna eye her lips with a purse of her own.

“If it is what you wish, allow me to-”

Luna grabbed her by her hand when she turned to stand and she clambered to her knees, taking Gentiana’s cheek with a wet hand and pulling her close.

Their noses brushed as Luna breathed against her lips, and she moved forward. Gentiana closed her eyes and pressed back. Letting several seconds pass, she pulled away as gently as she could.

“It would be unbecoming to have such an application. Allow me to get what you need.”

Their lips brushed as Gentiana spoke, and Luna pushed for a final kiss.

She sat back in the still steaming water wish a shudder. Luna had never done such a bold thing in her life. Though the Astral in human form didn’t push away, she kissed back. Her mind was still reeling even as Gentiana returned with a tray to place over the tub and moved the stool over.

Luna allowed her head to be tilted back in the light as a colored lip gloss was applied smoothly over her lips with Gentiana’s small finger. This was followed by a few dashes of lip stick to get the color just right and the woman leaned down to plant a single light kiss on the Oracle’s lips.

“There, all done.”

A round mirror was held in front of Luna’s face and her lips indeed matched Gentiana’s. And the woman was right, she did look better with fair tones.

“I suppose I will avoid reds.” They both giggled, and Gentiana removed the tray. When she turned to place the thing on the long vanity, she heard wet slapping sounds and sloshing. Turning, Luna held her cornered, soapy hands gripping the edges of white marble.

Gentiana looked down; meeting Luna’s eyes and feeling soap and water cling to her gown.

“My Lady?” she questioned, but fell into silence when Luna pressed against her entirely and met her lips. Feeling Luna’s hands roam, she smiled between kisses and spoke again.

“Let us get you properly dried off and retire to bed.”


End file.
